


Tutor me?

by shinso



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinso/pseuds/shinso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn’t take more than a small gesture, a simple twitch of lips, to make him realize something he hadn’t really been aware of beforehand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutor me?

Susa was a good student — he had no problems with languages and Maths didn’t pose a challenge for him either. So, when one of his juniors asked him to tutor him in a few subjects, he agreed without a second thought.

That’s where he currently found himself — on a chair in the younger male’s kitchen. His hands were folded, neatly placed on top of the table, chin resting on them. Bored eyes followed the other’s movements, as he sauntered through the kitchen, apologizing for taking so long to prepare dinner, every two minutes. Once in a while, Susa would open his mouth to mutter an “it’s okay”, before closing it again, resuming his previous occupation of watching the other closely.

The older one couldn’t deny, that the scent of delicious, fresh food made him hungrier with each second. He’d come here for tutoring though… and now his mind was far, far away from anything that had even the slightest connection to studying or school.

Inviting him over, when preparing dinner, because he had forgotten, he was home alone tonight wasn’t fair, anyway. Hopefully, that kid wouldn’t expect him to be fully there when tutoring him later on…

And why was he so frantic about dinner already? It was only a few past four pm…

But it wasn’t his place to ask the other about it. His eating schedule could simply be a bit different from Susa’s.

So he continued on waiting, wondering why it took so long. He had never understood cooking at all — maybe the more time one spent, the better it would turn out to be?

And why was he even thinking about cooking anyway? He lightly shook his head and looked up, when he heard chopping sounds. Vegetables probably… Since, for a fact, he knew that Sakurai always added them to his bentos. And overall, he was always frantic about eating healthy things.

“Smellin’ good.”, Susa praised after a while, yawning straight after. The lack of occupation made him sleepy.

“Ah? Th-thank you!”, Sakurai put the knife down along with the carrot, he had been chopping. He turned around, a little flustered. “I’m sorry! But I swear, it’ll be done in just a moment!”

Susa nodded. “Take your time.”

“Okay!”, Sakurai turned around once more, closely observed by his older teammate. For a single moment, just a split second, Susa was sure he caught a glimpse of something, he’d never seen before. Something stunning — incredible, even. He immediately wanted to see it again. He wanted to make it reappear.

The more he thought about it, brought up the mental image up in his head over and over again, the more he realized, that he felt himself intrigued, drawn by his teammember.

Though more than that, he noticed something he’d never been aware of. Realized, how much he wanted to simply get up, wrap one hand around the other’s middle, how badly he wanted to kiss him— and it was all a simple smile’s fault.


End file.
